Falling for Meito: Freshman year
by Crystalum et Chaos
Summary: When Kaiko Shion gets a ride from a hottie, she has to face a disapproving brother, Vocaloid work, and school to make her life more difficult! Kaiko must choose the simple life she had or a challenge with this mysterious person! Yaoi warning inside
1. A ride home

**First fanfic! Yay! Please excuse the shortness of my chapters, I'll edit them to make them longer later on, so you're welcome to re read the chapters later on to see if anything has changed, K? Plz review && if you flame, tell me why or your comment will immediately get deleted. KK, so i edited ot to make it longer, i hope you like it... Enjoy!  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: Crystal does not own Vocaloid any more than Chaos does. If we owned it, I would make an anime and she would never have created Popipo…**_

* * *

><p>It was raining. Hard. I was already sopping and frozen, and had a long way to go. I heard the soft purr of an engine before feeling another soft spray of water. A red Ferrari parked next to me. The window rolled down and a brunette in a matching red sleeveless shirt appeared. The male was what girls uninterested or easily distracted in their studies would call, hot. His hair looked very soft, and I had to fight the temptation of ruffling those locks, but his eyes… Those eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and seemed to smile at me with a kindness hidden deep inside…<p>

There was something familiar in all those features that I couldn't quite grasp because of the distracting cold. He shook the reddish-brown locks out of his face before speaking, "do you need a ride or something?"

I frowned, "I'm not supposed to take rides from strangers. I've been told it's dangerous!"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't call us strangers exactly, we go to the same school, and I've been watching you," he blushed, "and I sort of know about you; you're that Shion vocaloid, you live next to the non Shion houses. Look, you must be freezing. I'll drive you home, and you can hit me if something doesn't flow your boat. My name's Meito, Sakine Meito." He outstretched his hand and I shook it with slight hesitation. Sakine? Where have I heard that name before? I have also, most definitely heard the name _Meito_ too…

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kaiko Shion, but you already knew that. I'll take your offer, since I know I can stalk you if anything goes unplanned, I'll be watching you now".

He was shocked, I can tell you that. Meito said, "get in the back, take off your clothes so they can dry, and then sit at the front".

I raised my eyebrows but didn't object. I got in the car and was about to lift the bottom of my dress when I noticed he hadn't looked away. He was more or less staring off into space, but he could have re focused at any moment, so I glared at him until he realized what I was waiting for. I undressed down to my underclothes and he took his shirt off and handed it to me when I sneezed from the cold. I put it on and slid next to him.

Just so you know, I'm small, and his shirt fit me large enough to act like a short dress. He drove and we had some conversation that caused us to laugh along the way. He confessed he was coming back from detention and I explained that I was coming back from a meeting, thus excusing our coincidental meeting. What happened next was inevitable, I stole a glance at his exposed torso and my face went as red as it could go. Meito was toned! He had a slight six pack and his arms were muscled, but not Arnold Schwarzenegger huge, just enough to impress me (I'm not easily impressed because of my brothers like Taito). My flushed face did not go by unnoticed by Meito. As soon as he found a good place to park, he pulled over an turned to me.

"Are you okay? You look kind of warm". I shook my head, "I- I'm fine!" Meito frowned, "you don't look that way to me," and he grabbed my face with both his hands, pressing his lips to my forehead. If it was possible, my face flustered even more when he pulled away still frowning. "You're burning up! You can't be fine with a temperature like that!" "I'm telling you, I'm fine! I just need to get some rest, okay? You can stop worrying over my health so thoroughly! That's Kaito's job." Meito rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just that I'm used to being protective of my sisters, and my younger one is just as small as you, sorry," he repeated. My fingers moved on their own and ruffled his super soft hair, "Come on let's go home." he nodded and we resumed the ride towards the Shion house.

There are three Vocaloid houses, the main Vocaloids, the fanmades, and the Shion house. The reason we had a house all to ourselves is because there are so many of us. Most of my brothers would drive the calm vocaloids, like Luka or Gumi, crazy if we were in the same house as them, especially since all the vocaloids share one dining room together. He parked in front of the Shion house and asked me if I had a ride to and from school. I shook my head in response, "Is it okay if I drive you? I don't mind," Meito mumbled. I smiled, "Sure, thank you! I'll see you tomorrow at six, then! Oh, I'll give you your shirt then, too." He shook his head, "Keep it, I'll see you at six, bye." I waved and walked away, drying clothes in arms, in love with the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that could have been better… I'll add more to the conversation once I get help from my friend who is really good at writing, K? Just in case you didn't understand it, the original Vocaloids and their siblingsgenderbends (like Luka and Luki, or Miku and Mikuo) stay in the main vocaloid house. The fanmades (like Neru and Teto) stay in the second Vocaloid house which is connected to the main by the kitchen/dining room. The Shion house is separate and is not connected by any way other than the sidewalk. Kaito was given the option of living in the Shion house or the main house (as he belongs to both), but he chose the Shion house because he loved Kaiko too much and she is not allowed to live in the main house like Mikuo (because then he would have to take the rest of his siblings with him). **

**If you have any more questions, review and I'll answer them as soon as I can, K?**

**This is a story by Crystal, now give me cookies…**


	2. The Shion House

**Okk, so i understand how to edit & make chapters now... I don't think I'll have trouble now... So far I'm not having**** trouble with this chapter conversation wise, but the previous one && the later ones maybe... sorry of the shortness! I hope you like!**

**_Disclaimer: Crystal does not own Vocaloids... I don't think Chaos would like to own them, so no trouble there..._**

* * *

><p>The Shion side of the Vocaloid house was chaos. As usual. Akaito was destroying a green Teddy bear, Nigaito was crying his eyes out because of his ripped teddy to Taito, Taito was walking towards Akaito with an expression that said 'kill', Kamaito was being all sassy again, Mokaito was irritating Kamaito, Zeito was freaking the younger ones out by flirting with a Zatsune Miku picture, Kikaito was crying as he flew out of a cannon (trying to be noticed), and Mekaito was floating. There were MANY more, but there was one I couldn't find. That is, until he tapped my shoulder with an angry expression on his face.<p>

I jumped, dropping my drying clothes. First thing that Kaito said when I turned around was, "why are you wearing a GUY's shirt when you have your clothes and why are your clothes dry when it's raining outside?" I mean he wasn't trying to get me sick but he was curious.

"You were supposed to call me when your meeting was through!" he yelled.

In response I raised my eyebrows and told him he was too busy eating ice-cream to tell me anything like that. He opened his mouth to say something only to realize I was right. I explained about Meito, and he almost popped when he heard about me undressing in his car.

"Meito's not really that bad, okay! He looked away and gave me his shirt, remember? Besides, at least I didn't catch a fever". Kaito was furious, "you should have known better anyway! If you need a ride home, you should always call!"

I was mad then."What if you were busy? What if you were about to have some time ALONE with Len? Huh? Would you lose that chance to pick me up when I can get here by myself?" Kaito blushed furiously, he had been trying to have time alone with Len since forever to confess his feelings, but he never got the chance because he's always glued to his sister, Rin.

"Th-that's not the point! The point is that you don't know who could have picked you up! It could have been a deranged hentai, for all I know he is a deranged hentai." I could feel my face heat up. Akaito realized that we were fighting and stopped Taito from punching him in the face by turning his attention to us. All of our siblings turned to us in shock. No one tried to stop us. No one even thought about it, they actually circled us as if to make a fighting ring. I hardly ever argued at all and the only person I never yelled at was Kaito. "You don't know Meito! If you want to see a hentai, look in the mirror," I could hear the 'Oooo's from the older ones and I was beginning to get irritated. Kaito blinked and spoke in a softer tone, "You like him, don't you?" most guys gasped, and the rest of them shushed them. My face burned and I was sure if I got any redder, my face would either permanently turn a shade of scarlet or melt off of my face from the heat. "Don't be ridiculous, we just met! Besides he's human, Kaito!" the room turned silent and I watched everyone's face turn into similar expressions of shock, no one was moving. I turned around and walked towards my room, but we were still surrounded and no one was moving so I had to push my way through.

I never addressed Kaito without some form of respect. When I say his name outloud, he's always Kaito-nii, Onii-chan, Kaito-san, or sensei, if he's teaching something. I teach the younger ones, like Nigaito, to use respect so I wonder if they're going to keep doing it after watching this...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so these are most of the Shions' that i know &amp;&amp; the yaoi warning was for some Kaito X Len &amp;&amp; some more later on... BTW, when it said he wasn't trying to get her sick i meant that it sounded like he was mad because she wasn't wet &amp; sick like he wanted. no, he wants her nice, happy, and healthy. (ow! my head hurts from trying to explain things to ppl!) Oh! Akaiko's gonna make her first appearance in the next chapter to be an obnoxious younger twin! She's important, even though she pops up in the worst possible times randomly! (There's a method to my madness, believe it or not) Review plz! I need help with this short chapterz! <strong>

**This is a story by Crystal, now give me cookies!  
><strong>


End file.
